OH SNAP
by Mintwafflez
Summary: Quick Ouran One-shots, just to ease time.
1. Oh Snap

**OH SNAP****.**

A Quick Ouran High school Host Club One-shot :3 Don't ask xD It came to mind after reading fanfictions while folding laundry.

I edited it a bit ;D

I dun own Ouran. Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

Haruhi looked at the mess of her house before her. She had to clean it before her father came home and she lacked a place to start this trivial cleaning. She rubbed her temples, regretting the previous night.

She had agreed to be the Hitachiins' project partner. They had been over. Was this thus Self-explanatory? She thought so.

The little cross-dresser slipped the screen to her room open, looking to start there. Only thing that was really out of place enough to bug her was the closet, it's contents judged promptly by the twins. She tidied it. Haruhi gave a little thought into what else might have to be cleaned in her room, and noticed one of the drawers to her beru was open just-oh-so a hair. The brunette got to her feet and slugged over, something new hitting her in the face. Her brows came together, suspecting something. She thought of the previous night.

-x-

"_**Haruuhhi! Is this your room**__?"_

"_Will you wait to explore?!", she yelled peeking her head out of the bathroom. She slammed the door. When she popped back out they had been oh-so innocently picking through her cupboards for food._

_-x-_

She could now hear the sound vividly as they let themselves in to her room. Her pixie hand fluttered, and she opened one of the drawers. A Pair of boxers with a _certain_golden lettered family emblum sat in a _certain_ spot. Slowly she rubbed her temples, hand out stretching for her loaned cell phone. She punched numbers in angrily, having to take 2 re-try attempts.

Hikaru jumped as his pocket started to vibrate, then he finally snagged it as it began to play a petite version of Sakura Kiss. The twins looked at each other, grins spreading across their faces.

"**Hellloooo Haruuuhhhhhi!**", they chorused. Kaoru pressed his ear against the phone trying to hear Haruhi as clearly as possible,

She held the phone away from her hear, the crackle of the speaker not pleasant. She replaced it, "Where are my undergarments?", she hissed, still rubbing her temples.

The two grinned wilder, Hikaru eyeing his younger for a second. Then there was a loud _SNAP_! And they chorused in laughter.

Haruhi blinked. It sounded like it had hit flesh. To her it sounded like a Bra strap being snapped. She rubbed her temples again, glaring at the cell phone as laughter poured out, Hikaru was praising Kaoru even.

She shut it with a loud _snap_. Haruhi wasn't going to ask about her panties.


	2. Suckers

**Suckers**

A little Ouran Drabble I guess that came to mind while I was eating a Strawberry Cheese Cake sucker and doodling. So now it's The second story to my Ouran Quick-Fics :3

Its kinda just a quick thing on Hikaru's and Kaoru's relation ship. Some Fluff, I guess. Its really for my own entertainment.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Funland Brand suckers, though I really wish I owned that sucker factory..

* * *

"Here Hunny-Sempai", Haruhi gave a little smile to influence the taking of the sucker at hand, "Its Strawberry Cheese Cake; I thought of you when I saw it"

Hunny's eyes had lighted for a second, his large pools growing, then taking it with a warm nod, "Thanks Haru-chan!", giving her a one armed hug. He turned to Mori who also wielded a sucker, his of the grape variety.

"Any for Father?!"

She turned, digging into her pocket for the little commoner treat, pulling out a few more. "Apple?", she said offering one to the host club king, trying to avoid eye contact.

He took it with a over expressed face and opened it instantly, shoving it into his mouth hard enough to make him take a second to gag. "Uff Mae uff fatur so-", he removed it, "PROUD!"

Haruhi denied his hug with a simple side step sending him off sprawling to the Mushroom corner, and in turn she simply twisted to face Kyouya. She gazed at the two suckers at hand, "Choose Kyouya-Sempai", holding them out a little further.

He selected a Cherry one, stuffing it away into his pocket, with a little shadow king glare on his glasses, "Sucking up won't make the debt go away. But Thank-you Haruhi anyways", and on a dime he turned in his seat and went back to his laptop. She frowned.

Two shadows remained over her back and she turned fishing in her 'sucker' pocket, "I knew you two liked the same things so I got two... But I think I left the second one at home", she held the single Cookies 'n' cream sucker out, "Sorry, I'll bring the other one tomm-"

Hikaru took it with a blank expression on his face trying to prove it didn't bother them, "Doesn't matter; we can share. Save the second one for yourself Haruhi", unwrapping it with the same expression. He popped it into the younger twin's mouth.

Kaoru took hold of the stick, drawing it out with a _pop_. He handed it to Hikaru, giving a side casted glance to Haruhi, "**Not the best Flavor but nice effort**", they waggled their fingers in a 'tsk-tsk Haruhi' sort of way.

Side-by-side, they wondered back to the couch, Hikaru popping it back into Kaoru's mouth as they settled into the overstuffed seats beside the silghtly recovered blonde moron.

"They are different, aren't they?", asked Hunny softly so no one in particular would hear him. His lipid pools sparkled as he held out the sucker to Usa-chan, then continued rambling on to Takashi with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess your right. I don't think I can understand them much either", she murmured stuffing her hands into her pocket, not realizing Hunny wasn't looking for a response. Sudddenly she pulled out a second one, frowning. '_Must have put it in a different pocket by mistake…_', the teenager took a few steps forward but suddenly stopped, giving it a thoughtful look.

Kaoru was passing it back, Hikaru murming a 'thank-you' over the video game. Both of their golden eyes filled with a light and warm compassion, more so a unspoken bond. Haruhi smiled turning back to take a seat by Hunny.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder as Hunny began to ramble to her now, popping the black flecked sucker into her own mouth. She didn't think they would need the second one.


	3. IQ Levels

**IQ Levels**

I was bored so I was randomly asking people for suggestions. LadyJadeBlaze gave me one and ironically it fit in with my personal life and gave inspiration like the other two. So it's onto OH SNAP Chapter 3.

Once Again I don't own Ouran or any eye doctor facility.

* * *

"Mother", Kyouya let him float in front of the computer screen, and now regretted it.

"What _Father_?", he snapped the laptop shut, trying to advert his eyes from his files.

"Can I steal your glasses?", he got his face closer to the shadow king's, trying to prove his boredom.

Kyouya leaned back, giving the idiot a shove away. "What?", he gave a quizzical look.

"Can I wear them? The Glasses. I wanna see something. They look like they enhance IQ. Haruhi should have a smart father you know"

Kyouya didn't see this logic, probably because his thoughts were clouded by how Tamaki even got this to come to mind. Before he could object Tamaki had delicately removed them, placing them on his own head.

Tamaki gave a little smile, and then did a twirl. "I feel My IQ rising up so high now! Catch me mother!", he did a dramatic little pose, reenacting a love sequence when the hero was about to die.

The now no-longer mengae frowned, getting up and plucking his glasses off the king's face. He placed them on his own. Suddenly he went cross-eyed and Tamaki watched with a little smirk. Kyouya ripped them back off, whipping out a cloth to clean them off. "Your grubby paws smudged my glasses_, Father_"

Tamaki watched him replace the glasses, and he snatched them again, putting them back on. The shadow king, now once again rendered useless, sat back down squinting to watch the moron carefully to avoid damage to his spectacles. Tamaki had wondered over to the rest of the hosts who sat on the couches, ignoring their lord for the most part.

"Tono, why do you have Kyouya-sempai's glasses?", Hikaru leaned across his brothers lap, trying to get closer to Tamaki.

"And Why did Kyouya-sempai let you wear his glasses?", Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder, giving a look past Tamaki at the host club's mother.

Tamaki's finger snapped up, "Because! Clearly these glasses enhance IQ!"

"**Ah. No wonder why. Tono would need that**", they returned to normal positions.

Haruhi gave the blonde a exhausted look, "Tamaki-Sempai give Kyouya-Sempai his glasses back"

"Yeah Tama-chan. Kyo-chan looks useless….", Hunny gave a look up at Takashi, who nodded in approval. Before they could stare down the younger leader, Hikaru had already snagged the glasses, putting them delicately on Kaoru. After a few seconds he pulled them off.

"Tono how could you stand them?! They are prescription glasses. They hurt to look through", he was rubbing his eyes, trying to make them stop going cross-eyed.

"Kaoru! I'm sorry, did I hurt you? But you looked so smug and sexy in them!", he drew the younger closer.

"Save it for the customers", and with that Kyouya snatched them back, ruining the simple fun of stealing his glasses.

Tamaki frowned but suddenly was franticly trying to get them back, once he did he rushed over to Haruhi, who was trying to sneak out the door, now recalling the true purpose.

"Haruhi! Does father look more intelligent!?"

"No. You look like a dork, take them off before you screw up your eyes", she snapped, slipping out of the third music room.

"**Ha. Good try Tono**"

Tamaki was already in his corner, and already had given the glasses back.

"But she had cared for your health Tama-chan!", Hunny tried to revive him, twisting past Haruhi's true point of 'Just give them back'

"Ha ha! Yes Haruhi! Father will remain with 20-20 vision!"

And thus the Hosts got no where further in life, or in budgeting, and all continued.


	4. Seriously

**Seriously**

Writers Block, partly why this totally sucks.

No Clue why Hikaru is the only one drunk, why they needed to new bed sheets or who wants to talk to them at 2 in the morning. I know Kaoru isn't the one to swear but with those three factors I think anyone would snap. Total Crack '

I don't own Ouran or Banana Phone.

* * *

The red head gave a peek out of the linen closet, hazel eyes pinning down the illuminated phone with hatred. It gave a glow around his brothers limp shape, laying barley dressed on the bare bed.

"Don't bother… I got this…", there was a creak as the plastered teen rolled over to reach for the phone, but the sober half could still hear it ripping through the crisp air.

"Hikaru I'll be amazed if you're sober enough to get it. Leave it. It's two in the morni-"

Kaoru shuddered as the elder twin fell face first into the closet frame, setting off a round of hiccupped laughs.

"Hikaru! Damn idiot. Get. Back. To. Bed!"

The phone began to ring again and he chucked a folded blanket across the still room at it, knocking it from the receiver. "Now just your drunken ass to deal with"

"Heyyy Kao, I got it…", Kaoru twitched with irritation as his mirror image fell into his embrace, mushing a cold object into his face.

"Dammit Hikaru- Get off and to bed!"

"Kaaoo, it's the phone", and he smiled wildly through the darkness. He released the sober companion, and flopped into the bed. "Ring ring ring…", he whispered giddily.

Kaoru furred his brows together in the dark, peeling the squashed object from his face.

"Banana… Phone. Real funny Hikaru"

"Ring ring ring", he whispered in response, falling asleep face first into the still bare mattress.


	5. Downpour

**Downpour**

"...and down it pours, faster and faster. Heavier than ever before and yet no  
storm to be seen." – Tokyo Girl 05 ;D

Bwaha, I had to write something for this chick, she's awesome. So I stole a quote from her to write a story P: Sorry it sucks, Still kinda in a writers block.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Kaoru gave an inward sigh. Everything spilled down around, all in one great downpour. It wasn't rain. '_It's more so feelings', _He shifted in his seat for a second, gaining a sideways glance from his older brother.

"Kaoru? What more important than me that your so fixated about?"

"Hmmm?", it wasn't the best response, especially when they were seated in front of awestruck ladies. They leaned in closer, white bows brushing their tea cup's rims.

"Kaoru. You're hurting my feelings. Look at me", he took his brothers face into his hands, gently turning his head so he was facing him. Reluctantly Kaoru wouldn't let his eyes meet.

"It's all a downpour, and yet no storm to be seen", he whispered to himself, and they inched in closer. Surely they had to snap and hug sometime soon?

"Since when we you poetic?", Hikaru brushed fallen hair out of his brothers eyes, drawing him into his lap.

"Hnah!", the younger took his brother into a bear like embrace, squeezing his eyes shut. They, rabid incest fan girls, squealed with delight. They hoped up, each giving a little wave as they cleared the room.

The door shut behind them, and Hikaru pried his brother away, taking a wrist in each hand so he had to get full attention, "Kaoru. What's wrong?"

"Mmmmnn… Nothing. Hikaru let go!", it came out as a demand, and half shocked he released in dismay. The rest of the club had looked over by now, concerned look filling most of their faces.

Kaoru still sat in his brother's lap and suddenly he muttered, "Hikaru it's not you. It's me that's wrong. Can I ask a favor..?"

Hikaru's brows etched together in confusion, "Yeah?"

"…Can you hold me just a little longer….?"

"…Sure. Anything for you Kaoru. Idiot..", he whispered as he warmly draped his arms around his brothers waist.

* * *

It sucked, Don't shoot me DX


	6. Pushing The Limits

**Pushing the limits**

The start to a story I didn't feel like finishing. So Ima going to leave you wondering 8D

Writers block constitutes for its sucky-ness.

Beta'd by xoBeathe :3

* * *

His golden eyes flared for a second as he gave his brother's temple a harsh poke.

"Ow! Kaoru, don't.. Go read or something." The older teen shot a testy glare over his shoulder.

"Hikaru that hurt." Kaoru chewed the inside of his lip, forming a little pout. He waited, getting tenser each second he didn't hear what he wanted. Something clicked after a few minutes when Hikaru didn't say sorry. He was partly crestfallen he trudged across the third music room to take a seat with Hunny.

"You okay, Kao-chan? Did you and Hika-chan get into a fight?"

"I'm fine, and I'm sure Hikaru is too. He's probably just cranky- he was up all night…."

"Ahh. Okay, Kao-chan." The blond grinned devilishly.

"…that came out a bit wrong didn't it?"

* * *

"Hey Hikaru! Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom, taking a shower. Then I'm going to bed." The reply came out shaky but before he could answer the shower had started up. Kaoru flopped onto the bed, slowly undressing. He discarded his clothes near the door, slipping under the sheets on Hikaru's side purposely. "I'll make him tell me what's wrong."

He blinked slowly as he began to wake again a whole later. The youngest Hitachiin rolled over to stare at the clock, and he frowned as it blinked back a little past midnight. "Hikaru…?"

The older didn't respond, partly because he wasn't even in the bed.

The younger teen flung his legs over the side in a panic, only to step on a limp shape under him.

"Hikaru!" he whispered. Then it hit him as he realized that Hikaru had made a bed, and intentionally slept on the floor. He bit his lip in frustration, slowly residing back under the sheets.

Hikaru dug deeper under the covers, curling up tighter. "I-I can't do it…" he muttered blankly into the ruby quilt.


End file.
